


a thing with daemons

by deadnightdrive (skyjacklegion)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyjacklegion/pseuds/deadnightdrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She touches him, the first time, when Derek’s got a hole in his chest large enough to drive a truck through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thing with daemons

**Author's Note:**

> Fusion with Pullman's His Dark Materials. Daemons. Shh leave me alone.

She touches him, the first time, when Derek’s got a hole in his chest large enough to drive a truck through. Or not; a depression in his skin down to his ribs and he can see his _lungs_ this isn’t okay and the daemon shoves her head, her shoulders under his armpit to keep him upright, keep him kneeling and moving and pressing his shirt against the gaping hole. He doesn’t stop to think about it, can’t, and Allegra’s clambering up over his shoulders, her tiny paws turning to claws as she pushes off and up, a raven overhead and a wolf under his arm. 

Derek sucks in a breath and his daemon does the same as Allegra goes further and further away from him. A mile up and he feels nothing, no twitch, no tug. 

Scott’ll there in half an hour and Derek’s still breathing healing slow. Tired. Loose.

“Her name’s Ignis,” he says, watching as his daemon (his heart) presses her head against Stiles’s chest. Like she knows she’s safe. “It means-”

Fire. 

“It also means beacon, y’know. Y’should google it.”

The stunned, awkward hope on the older man’s face is too much so Stiles wraps his arm around the big, burly daemon and watches his own wing overhead.

\---

“You don’t trust me,” Derek says later and Allegra’s the one that laughs at him, her tiny paws skittering over Stile’s shoulder as she flows down to the ground and settles into her second favourite shape. She’s only ever her favourite at home but she’s happy as a dog, a labrador nobody notices and it’s only the pack, only scott and derek and his dad that know she hasn’t settled. She’s never settled, and may never. He doesn’t know.

“He touched Ignis, dude. Dunno how much more trust he can give you.”

Ignis huffs, head on her paws and Derek looks down at her, thick brows together and frown on his face, like she’s betrayed him.

“Don’t be an idiot, Derek.” Stiles sounds tired, runs his hand over close cropped hair and leans his knee against Allegra’s side, shoving her up so they can get out to the jeep and go.

He’s tired.

\---

“This is stupid. You’re stupid.” Stiles is bleeding. He’s always either bleeding or bruised but Ignis is shoved under one arm and Derek under the other and the crossbow bolt sticking out of his stomach is kind of horrendously terrifying. He knows if they take it out he’ll go septic. The head of the bolt is sticking out of his back and he can’t feel his legs. Or maybe he just doesn't want to. 

“Shut up.” Red eyes and bloody teeth and Allison looks horrified, like she’s only just realised what she’s doing hurts people. He has to wonder, through the pain, whether she was just sheltered because she was innocent or innocent because she’s been sheltered. This is something she can’t unsee.

Stiles hasn’t been innocent since he held a pillow for his mother and listened to her breathe.

Scott’s saying something and when he puts his hands on him they burn so Stiles doesn’t do much other than hang there, wolf at his hip and wolf under his arm and Allegra sleek and sly and massive, black as the wolf and just as dangerous. A matched pair that's nothing alike and Derek slides a hand across the back of his neck, leans in and presses his nose to his temple, breathing against his skin. Lets him go eventually but Stiles doesn't stop looking at him until the doors to the ambulance close and he's all alone.

Allegra stays that way. A panther, which he knows is stupid because she’s really a melanistic leopard or something but she huffs a laugh at him and lounges across his legs, her head by his hip so he doesn’t have to sit up to touch her. His dad’s been in and out and Stiles had to tell him, has to tell him about the wolves in the woods and the one that’s slumped in a chair in the hallway and another one at school, another three in a train depot and then a warehouse and then somewhere in suburbia right under their noses. He doesn’t say a word, just gets up and walks out with his daemon on his heels; Felidae flashes him a soft, gentle look as she stalks out, lioness in the suburbs, a man caged by his own loss.

Derek looks at him in the middle of the night, the hospital quiet and sleepy, wolf at his side and panther on the bed and when Stiles opens his eyes and smiles they flash, just for a second, gold.


End file.
